


chair

by lanternface



Category: kanae - Fandom, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternface/pseuds/lanternface
Relationships: 俺叶
Kudos: 9





	chair

你坐在椅子上。这是个好椅子，非常符合臀型非常舒服，很适合长时间电脑工作，这样的座椅简直可以坐一辈子，能坐上这样优质的椅子是千载难逢的好事。  
当然这完全是你逃避现实转移注意力的胡思乱想。叶正坐在你身上直播。你的裆部也像椅子一样符合着他的臀型而紧紧相贴着，宽松的睡裤露出一截白色的脚腕，赤裸的脚踩在你的脚背上，偶尔收缩脚趾弄得你发痒。不仅脚在痒，心也痒。你的阴茎在他温暖的臀部照顾下已经硬邦邦了，叶也肯定清楚那么火热的一根硬棒子顶在自己的股间，但他却命令你不准乱动，只允许你的手放在椅子两边的扶手上，你就好像真的变成一个无感情的椅子工具。  
地狱啊，你想到。下体硬得快要生火。而这个年轻男孩还一边玩游戏一边坐在你身上动来动去，你能感觉他被睡裤包裹的柔软臀瓣，甚至想起上一个星期在你央求下进行的性爱，想起那个时候不遮一丝的身体和漂亮的臀线……你不能再想了，再想就憋坏了。  
他柔软的卷发蹭在你的脸上，看得到洁白小巧的后颈，尽管一大半被黑色高领毛衣遮住，但剩下部分白得发光，像黑夜的月亮一样吸引人，更让人想入非非。洗发水的香味和洗衣剂的气味混合，构成他这个人的气味。  
他在说话，有的时候还在唱歌，但你连出声都不敢，呼吸都放的很轻。他咳嗽了一声，拿起旁边的塑料瓶水喝了一口润嗓，你听着他喉咙吞下液体的声音，也开始口渴，斗胆轻轻碰碰他，他不出声地把他喝过的水瓶递给你，你想着自己的嘴唇通过水瓶也接触了他的嘴唇，明明喝了水却更口干舌燥起来。  
你胆大了一点，把手放在叶的腹部，环抱着他。隔着宽松卫衣下摸到他柔软的小腹，感到他身体一滞，然后自己小臂一疼，他用他长长的尖指甲掐了你胳膊上的肉，以此表示不满。你讪讪收回手去，回想着手心温存的触感。  
他终于结束配信。  
你着急地想脱掉他的裤子，但又被他一巴掌打掉。叶让你站起来，坐到一边去，他又坐回被你捂热的椅子上。你眼巴巴地看着他，不知道该做什么。  
“绝对不能动手哦。”他下命令时语气愉悦，然后伸手脱下他的条纹睡裤，露出包臀黑色短裤和一双白皙的腿，接着又把那条短裤退了下来，露出他少毛的阴部和粉色的阴茎。你立刻转移目光，没有别的原因，只是怕再看下去实在忍耐不下去。  
当你像圣安东尼奥一样对抗着诱惑时，叶清清嗓子，让你的注意力重新转移到他身上。你撇了一眼，然后目光停滞在刺激的画面上再也移动不开。叶把自己的两条腿搭在椅子的扶手上，m字开脚的方式把他的阴部暴露出来，让你看着那个前几天还让自己好好释放在里面的小洞，接着他把高领毛衣撩到胸口以上，露出淡粉色的乳头。如果你是圣安东尼奥，你现在已经输给诱惑输给恶魔了。这个家伙明明贴着天使或者神父一类的标签，性格却像小恶魔一样的。不过说到底也没必要对抗诱惑，也正是因为这样变化无常小恶魔的性格他才更加吸引了你。  
“不准动手哦。”他再次警告你。那双下垂眼很温柔，感觉可以包容一切，但本人却总在那里说些任性的话。你只好继续坐在原地，看着椅子扶手上漂亮的大腿，视觉偏瘦，但因为长时间坐着而摸起柔软，每次摸上去手感都好得让你流连忘返。但现在你不仅不能摸，还只能注视着叶自己掰开腿把那里展示给自己，简直就是受罪。  
叶从抽屉里取出一片避孕套，撕开，把里面多余的液体涂在肛门附近，看都不看你一眼，就好像当你不存在。你在旁边吞了一下口水，放在腿上的拳头收紧了一下。  
“不会跟你做哦。”他笑着说道，还是没有看你，专注给自己的穴口润滑，“要和别人做，要和你同事做。”  
“哈?”你忍不住出声。  
“没错，是ntr！”叶笑得眼睛都眯了起来，然后拿起桌子上的签字笔，朝你晃晃，“这个你用来工作了吧？所以你们是同事吧，今天就和你同事来做一次！”  
你沉默了，简直不知道该说些什么，无法理解这个人的思路。但叶完全无视你的反应，已经把避孕套套在了你同事身上，正兴致满满地把你同事往后穴里塞去。  
虽然刚刚的对话很无语，但现在确实是让人血脉偾张的画面。与你朝夕相处的男孩在你面前用笔自慰，表情变化让人怜爱，一副小心翼翼的样子，忍耐着坚硬的异物在他体内前进。随着笔的前进，他的阴茎也慢慢抬起头，似乎找到舒服的点了，脸也变红了。  
但当然你还是只能眼巴巴看着，不能乱动。  
叶的眼睛比平时都显得湿润。他蹙着眉头找让自己舒服的位置，一脸潮红地看了你一眼，被你憋到同样发红的脸逗笑。  
“好可怜啊，勉为其难帮帮你吧。”这么说着，他把脚伸了出来，踩在你的硬得胀痛的阴茎上，开玩笑地用脚玩弄起来。  
“你同事可以靠这里，但你只能靠脚，太可怜了。”他投入地假哭起来，但你只觉得无语。虽然他的脚很可爱，说的话很调情，揉着自己的阴茎头的动作也很俏皮，但这些只限于你还游刃有余的时候，你现在快憋死了，已经什么都顾不上了。  
你刷一下站了起来，把他吓了一跳。  
“原谅我かなかな，失礼了，但实在忍不住了。”你这么说着，不顾他的反抗把叶按在椅子背上，抖出自己的硬棒，然后拔掉湿漉漉的同事，把硬棒狠狠插进自己朝思暮想的洞里。  
他的腿大开着挂在扶手上，半倒在椅上，非常方便插入。你抽插几次就撞到他敏感的前列腺。本来还因为你违抗他命令而面带怒意的叶完全没反应过来，叫出了声，接着他立刻捂住自己的嘴，可能觉得羞耻，本来潮红的脸充血更严重了。  
“喂……”，叶用双手捂脸只露出眼睛，从喘息间隙说话，听起来还在生气，“……我不是说过……让你不要动吗？”  
“对不起，但这个，这个太勉为其难了，”你一边运动腰部插着叶温暖潮湿的后穴，一边道歉解释，“这怎么做得到，かなかな那里那么舒服，忍不住啊。”  
叶一下子抱住你的脑袋，整个人贴在你身上，贴着你耳朵低语，“最低！”听得你头皮发麻阴茎坚硬。  
你扒住他的屁股，继续用自己的生殖器向那个小洞冲刺捅去，生殖器在肠道的运动发出啾声，炙热紧张的肠道吮吸着你的阴茎，多亏同事的扩张，进出非常自然，叶一边嫌弃着你一边也被强制带进状态。  
性器大幅度插入又拔出，顶到对他来说非常绝妙的地方，叶忍不住抬头喟叹一声，接着又立刻挡住自己的嘴不让色情羞耻的声音流出。你舔上他的乳头，像婴儿吮吸母亲乳汁一样吮吸起来，感觉他身体发颤。  
你手里叶的阴茎流着预射精液，他全身绷直，两只手捂着嘴闭上眼睛忍受，生理泪也跟着流了下来。这个反应很可爱，让你很亢奋地把速度和势头都加满。随着你速度与力道的加快，快感越积越多，叶的喘息也再关不住，变得绵软甜美，隔着手掌溢出。  
随后他射精高潮，你也被收缩的肠壁夹到缴械，射在了他里面。你趴在椅子上，压着叶，他正闭着眼睛趴在自己肩膀上喘气。你解决了自己生理问题，到了贤者时分，但同时面临违抗叶命令的后果，你开始紧张起来，不知道自己会面临什么样的命运，直到叶用脚踩着你的肚子把你从他身上慢慢顶开。完蛋了，你想到。  
“好脏。”他低头看着他肛门流出的精液流在椅子上，然后瞪着你，重复了一遍刚刚让你血脉偾张的辱骂，  
“最低！”

结局倒也不算多糟，只是你失去半个月和他再来一次这样活动的机会，还不得不擦着椅子，听他气冲冲地在浴室里洗澡。  
请让他做我做他搓澡的瓜瓤或许是个好想法，沐浴起泡球也不错，这样说不定能见到泡沫裹在身上的好景色。  
你一边想着，一边在阳台上惨淡讪笑着抽起事后烟。即便半个月再无互动性生活也阻止不了你想着他的冲澡的裸体，二度妄想起来。不过起码半个月，只能是妄想。


End file.
